Ça m'énerve !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Pourquoi Max peut-il faire un voyage bien avant d'en avoir l'âge, voici ma raison i


**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer.

**Genre :** tranche de vie.

**Bêta auditrice:** Angelscythe

**Acteurs :** Sacha, Pikachu, poussifeu, Flora, Pierre, Max, Caroline, Norman.

**Note de l'auteur : **L'idée met venue en voyant l'attitude de Max dans l'animé, Je n'ai jamais vu le départ de Flora avec les autres, ma fille n'ayant pas cette épisode-là.

Début d'écriture 02/05/2014

* * *

**Ça m'énerve !**

* * *

Sacha, Pierre et Pikachu arrivent en vue de Clementiville. Pikachu s'est perché sur le sac à dos de Sacha pour se reposer et aussi mieux voir la ville qui se dessine dans la vallée.

Alors qu'ils sont presque arrivés, ils se font aborder par un garçonnet avec des lunettes.

-« D'où venez-vous ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

Il ne laisse pas le temps aux jeunes garçons de lui répondre, qu'il continue ses questions.

-« Est-ce que vous faites votre voyage initiatique ? Moi, j'aimerai le faire et être dresseur Pokémon. »

-« Comme moi ! » arrive à interrompre Sacha.

-« Ma sœur Flora, elle voudrait être coordinatrice Pokémon. Elle a l'âge de faire son voyage initiatique mais maman ne veut pas la laisser partir seule sur les routes. »

Pierre attrape un sourire intéressé, il se tourne vers Sacha de manière à faire pencher la balance de son côté en lui disant.

-« Ce serait bien, tu verrais une autre façon de combattre, tu irais dans des villes différentes, les combats et les arènes ne sont pas aux mêmes endroits. »

-« Oui, ce serait une idée, ainsi je serai le plus grand Maître Pokémon de ma génération ! » Lâche Sacha emballé par l'idée.

-« Le plus grand ce sera moi quand je pourrais faire mon voyage et qu'on me donnera mon premier Pokémon. » Clame Max.

Si Pierre l'entend, il le laisse dire, il ne faut pas casser un projet dans l'œuf. Sacha ne l'entend pas, il est dans son monde où tous les Maîtres Pokémon lui lèchent les pieds d'admiration.

Max les entraîne vers sa maison, il va réussir, sa sœur va pouvoir faire son voyage, enfin. Il va aussi s'ouvrir la porte pour son voyage dans deux ans. S'il y arrive c'est parce qu'il est le plus intelligent. Il trouve stupide qu'on ne puisse pas avoir un Pokémon dès qu'on s'en sent capable et qu'on en a la maturité. Lui est prêt depuis un an déjà ! Il va perdre trois ans de sa précieuse vie avec ces lois bornées.

Ils arrivent rapidement à la maison. Flora est en train d'aider sa mère à préparer le repas.

Pour Pierre l'intérêt retombe en la voyant, c'est certain qu'elle est mignonne avec son foulard dans les cheveux, seulement c'est encore une gamine et c'est normal puisqu'elle doit faire son voyage initiatique, il aurait dû réfléchir plus au lieu de se laisser emballer par l'idée de pouvoir draguer une fille.

-« Maman, c'est moi ! » Crie Max.

-« Déjà mon chéri, on ne mange que dans une heure. » Répond Caroline.

-« J'ai des invités, deux jeunes garçons qui sont d'accord pour faire le voyage avec Flora. » Expose le plus jeune.

En voyant les yeux de sa fille s'illuminer, Caroline s'en veut de repousser son voyage depuis presque un an. Tous ceux de son âge sont déjà partis sur les routes.

Elle va laisser une chance à ses deux garçons, c'est toujours mieux que de la laisser seule sur les chemins.

-« Va Flora, je vais finir seule. » Affirme sa mère en la poussant dans le dos.

La jeune fille les emmène dans le salon où une discussion effrénée commence entre Sacha, Pierre et Flora. Bien sûr, Max y met son grain de sel, plus qu'à son tour, ce qui fait dire pour finir à Sacha.

-« Tu en connais des choses ! »

-« Je ne veux pas commencer mon voyage sans rien savoir. » Rétorque Max.

-« On dirait une véritable encyclopédie. » Admet Sacha. « Je parie que tu en sais plus que mon Pokédex. »

-« C'est fort probable. » Fanfaronne le gamin.

-« En tout cas dans deux ans, tu seras un adversaire redoutable pour Sacha. » Ajoute Pierre.

-« Les livres c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut la pratique. » Insiste Sacha.

-« C'est ce que je dis souvent à maman et il faut aussi que j'attrape d'autres Pokémons pour que mon numéro de coordinatrice s'améliore. Je n'ai encore que mon Pokémon de départ Poussifeu et un que j'ai attrapé près du village. » Explique Flora.

-« Je rêve de déjà être sur les routes. » Lâche Max un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

-« En tout cas, tu me manqueras énormément petit frère, si je peux partir. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai appris autant sur les Pokémons. » Dit Flora en le serrant contre elle.

-« Toi aussi tu me mansueras, je ne pourrais plus autant en parler, papa est si souvent absent. » Soupire Max.

C'est à ce moment-là que Norman, le papa des enfants, rentre du travail. Il les voit enlacés.

-« Bonjour les enfants, je vais mettre la table pour six personnes, que nous vaut cet honneur ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Sacha et Pierre font leur voyage et je proposais à Flora de les accompagner. » Expose Max.

-« Oh, il faut qu'on y réfléchisse. » Insiste Norman en quittant la pièce.

-« C'est fou, aucun de tes parents n'a l'air disposé à te laisser partir. » Réalise Pierre. « Pourtant, un grand champion comme ton père devrait savoir que c'est quelque chose d'habituelle quand on veut s'occuper de Pokémons. »

-« Au départ, ils n'étaient pas contre et puis il y a toujours eu une excuse pour que je n'y aille pas. Je n'ai pas trop envie de partir avec un plus jeune. J'ai fini par me dire que je le ferai avec Max pour me consoler. » Sourit Flora.

Norman revient avec six assiettes et les couverts. Flora se lève pour lui donner un coup de main, mettre les verres, les sous-plats, les boissons.

Sacha finit par se lever aussi pour demander s'il peut aider et poser des questions à Norman sur des tactiques de combat. Flora lui montre la corbeille à pain et où il peut la remplir.

Quand tout est installé, les petits plats dans les grands, ils passent à table. Caroline et Norman questionnent les voyageurs pour mieux les connaitre et prendre leur décision.

Dans un coin de la salle à manger, les Pokémons mangent la nourriture que Pierre leur a préparée pendant que Sacha aidait à mettre la table.

Ils sont presque à la fin du repas quand Norman expose le fond de sa pensée.

-« Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu puisses faire ton voyage, mais comme on ne veut pas te laisser partir seule avec deux garçons même s'il me semble très bien, nous t'octroyons un chaperon, Max. Vous pourrez faire vos bagages ce soir pour partir dans l'après-midi. »

-« Merci, merci. » Dit-elle en se précipitant dans les bras de ses parents.

Max sourit fièrement, il a réussi et il a même eu ce qu'il n'avait imaginé qu'en rêve, il est vraiment le meilleur. Les autres n'auront qu'à bien se tenir quand il pourra faire son voyage car il aura plus d'expérience que quiconque, déjà qu'il est au-dessus de la moyenne point de vue intelligence.

Quand il est l'heure de dormir, Pierre et Sacha s'installent sur les divans du salon.

µµµ

L'annonce du départ de Max et Flora se répand dans Clementiville comme une trainée de poudre. Tous veulent faire une grande fête. Le boulanger propose des gâteaux, le vendeur de limonade des boissons, chacun amène une partie du buffet qui se dresse finalement sur la place du village.

Flora est très émue, aucun des autres jeunes n'a eu une telle fête, elle remercie tout le monde chaleureusement au moment de partir.

Elle fait encore signe de la main aux villageois alors que Sacha, Pierre et Max s'en vont déjà sur le chemin.

Arrivé au sommet de la bute, elle se retourne une dernière fois pour secouer la main. Les trois garçons et Pikachu l'attendent en bas de l'autre côté.

Flora court, les larmes aux yeux de tant de sollicitude, rejoindre ses deux nouveaux amis et compagnons de voyage.

µµµ

Au village, tout le monde est heureux et en effervescence. Ils se retiennent pourtant encore de crier leur joie, les voyageurs ne sont pas encore si loin.

Néanmoins, ils viennent déjà congratuler les parents de Flora pour l'avoir laissé enfin partir en voyage et surtout leur bonne idée.

-« Merci, je n'en pouvais plus que Max vienne m'expliquer tous les semaines le sens dans lequel je devais pétrir ma pâte et me donner des temps de pose différents pour que le pain soit meilleur. » Dit le boulanger en serrant la main de Norman.

-« Venir me demander si j'avais bien fait mon thé avec de l'eau à 90° chaque fois que je lui en servais. Il est bien serviable de faire mes courses mais j'aurais été en rampant pour ne plus l'entendre. » Dit la doyenne du village.

Ce qui libère la liesse générale et de plus en plus de récriminations en tout genre.

-« Sa façon de me reprendre à la moindre hésitation ou quand j'attendais qu'un autre élève me donne la réponse, je savais qu'il l'avait. » Ajoute son institutrice.

-« La semaine dernière, il m'a tiré par l'oreille parce qu'il estimait que je perdais du temps à discuter avec certaines clientes. » Se plaint le facteur.

Caroline se tourne vers Norman, elle lui sourit. Elle aussi se faisait expliquer des choses par son fils, l'art de cuire les pâtes. Elle n'aurait pas dû le féliciter sur son intelligence les premières fois qu'il l'a fait, il a fini par attraper la grosse tête.

Il faudra qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui à son retour. Elle peut toujours espérer que le voyage lui change son caractère ce qui ne serait pas plus mal pour elle, elle s'éviterait ainsi une discussion pénible.

En attendant son retour, elle va profiter un peu de son mari qui rentrait de plus en plus tard pour ne pas tomber sur son fils.

Fin

Fin d'écriture : 12/05/2014


End file.
